


Hosie Rain Kiss

by jo_saltz



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, One Shot, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jo_saltz/pseuds/jo_saltz
Summary: With Hope being back, having memories restored , feeling resurfacing, aruguments, and love confessions will Hope and Josie have the ending they want or will it be the end of them?
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 141





	Hosie Rain Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever au. I hope you enjoy! Let me know how I did in the comments. Thanks!

Today has been the longest day for Josie and she was having none of it. It was late at night and she was currently sitting in the common room on the floor watching the fire crackling in front of her. Sighing the brunette relaxed for the first time in the entire week. 

Ever since she brought back everyone's memories of Hope including her own, she realized the her memories isn't the only thing that came back to her. Her feelings for the older girl did as well. And ever since Landon broke up with her to go back to Hope, Josie knew Hope would decide to go back to him and that hurt her which is why she has been avoiding the tribrid at all costs. 

Every time Joise noticed the tribrid coming at her with the intention of talking she runs. She runs away or makes a lame excuse to leave. But she also noticed that the auburn hair girl hasn't been around Landon ever since he broke up with her. That makes her curious as to why. 

Josie has been wanting to talk to the other girl but she just can't bring herself to confront her. But she wants to. Josie wants to tell her how she feels about her. To tell her she loves her, she always has. Problem is that the siphoner is just to scared. Scared that she'll scare the tribrid away or be rejected and friend zoned. And the was the other problem. She didn't want to be just friends with her, she couldn't even if she wanted to. She loves her to much to be just friends. 

Josie sulks further watching the fire while those thoughts run through her head.

~~~~~~

After like the one thousandth walk around her room debating whether or not she should go find and talk to josie. Hope stops and sits in her wheel chair by her desk, her legs starting to hurt due to the walking. She think for a few more minutes before coming to the choice that she will in fact go talk to the brunette so she goes over eveything that she will be saying to her. 

Once the tribird is done and is ready she makes her way to the common room where she knows is where Josie is at because she did a locator spell to find her. She takes the remainging steps to where she is standing in the common room where she sees the brunette sitting on the floor.

"Hey" Hope says softly so she won't startle the younger girl which she completely fails at. 

The brunette twin jumps at the sound of the older girl behind her "oh my god you scared me" she says with a startled voice. 

"I'm sorry, I- uh I didn't mean to scare you" the tribrid replies clearly nervous. 

Josie is quick to notice that so she relpies "it's okay. I just did not expect anyone else to be awake at this hour."

"Yeah I know. I just- uhm I just-" hope clears her throat before continuing "I wanted to talk to you. You've been avoiding me the past week." Josie looks away at being caught. She was pretty confident that she was being discreet. Apparently not. "I um- I'm sorry. Its just- there's a lot going on and I honestly just don't knoe how to talk to you." The brunette says getting more nervous due to the fact that the tribrid is coming closer to where their only a few feet apart.

Hope decides to speak once she takes the last few steps towarda the brunette "yeah I know. I just miss my friend Jo and it hurts me that your avoiding me." She doesn't to notice the sad look in Josie's eyes once she finishes her sentence.

Josie sighs defeated and frustrated before exclaiming "Because I don't just want to be friends with you Hope! I-I- I can't just be friends with you okay! It's just to hard for me to even be around you and I hate that because its the only thing that I want to do!" "UGH! I- I gotta go." she adds walk past hope and heading to the front door of the school leaving to get some air.

~~~~~

Hope follows clearly frustrated and annoyed not being done with this conversation. She followes the brunette who is standing in front of the the gate under the cloudy sky, a storm closing in. 

"Josie stop! What do you mean you can't be my friend. Is it because of Landon? Or did I do something wrong? Tell me Josie because this silence is driving me insane!" The tribrid lets out devastated that the siphon girl isn't speaking. 

"No it's not because of Landon! Not everything has to do with Landon!" Josie exclaims. "Then why are you avoiding me! Huh. Explain to me because I'm lost at this point okay." The auburn hair girl say giving a humorless chuckle.

The brunette sighs before confessing loudly "I LOVE YOU HOPE! Okay I love you! I have loved you since I was thirteen hope! I thought that my feelings for you went away but when i got my memories of you back I felt the resurface. So when Landon broke up with me to go back to you, I started to avoid you because I can't stand seeing you with someone else okay. I didn't tell you sooner 'cause i didn't want to scsre you away and I didn't want to lose you! I can't lose you hope."

Josie looks up to meet Hope's eye after a few moments of silence. She's met with a shocked expression full of disbelief. Negative thoughts run through her head and tears start to form in her eyes making everything blury. She slowly starts walking away believing that hope is not going to say anything at any moment. 

All Hope can do is stare as the brunette admits her feelings for the the older girl. Hope stays silent processing the fact that Josette Saltzman feels the same way about her. She doesn't notice Josie walking away until she is brought back from her thoughts due to the slight rain falling. Once she realizes what's happening she runs after the siphon who isn't far from her. 

"Wait Wait Wait Josie, wait!" She says as she grabs the younger girls wrist yo get her to stop and face her. " Listen Jo, Landon did choose me but you have to know that i didn't choose him okay. I couldn't. I did love him but I don't feel that way anymore." She tells her feeling the rain grow slightly heavier on her skin. She can see the tears on the other girls red puffy eyes. Her heart breaks at the sight. 

Josie looks down to where her wrist is in the other girl hold and pulls back releasing her hand while saying "I still can't be around you. Not while I have these feelings for you. You may be okay with it but I'm not okay. Its better if I just stay away." Her vocie cracking at the end of her sentence. She turns away and continues to walk needing to get inside since the rain is almost pouring on her. She doesn't make it far feels Hope grab her wrist again making her stop and turn around.

"Josie! Stop okay! Let me finish, please!" She yells trying to talk above the rain that is at its hardest now. " You don't have to stay away from me okay! Its not better if you do! I don't want you to okay! I dont want you to because I Love You Josie! I have loved you since i was fourteen and I didn't have the guts to admit it to myself until a few weeks ago! It's why i didn't choose Landon! I love you and you are the best thing to ever happen to me Jo and I don't want to lose you! I can't lose you, you mean to much to me!" The tribrid adds her own tear clouding her view. 

Their clothes soaked and heavy she pulls Josie closer placing her hand on the girls waist placing their forheads together. Josie wraps her arms around her shoulders smiling before asking " really?! You really love me?!" 

Hope answers by leaning in placing her lips onto the soft puffy lips that belong to the girl she loves and the ones that she has been dreaming of kissing for the longest of time. The kiss is soft and gentle. Their lips moving in sync like they were meant to be together. 

The tribrid pulls back slightly before saying " yes, yes I do love you Josie! I love you so much!" 

Both girls lean in again and melt into their kiss no giving a care in the world about the cold rain falling hard on them. They are to wrapped up in each other to even notice the bright lighting flash the entire sky. They are only brought back to the reality when the loud thunder crashes loudly near them. Hope grabs the other girls had pulling her runnning to get inside and to the tribrids room. Hope goes to grab a change of clothes after she tells Josie that she can stay the night. Josie replies with a small 'thanks' and a bright smile on her face.

Once both girls change into the night clothes all warmed up and cozy they climb in hopes bed to get ready to sleep. Hope lays on her back and Josie snuggles closer to her placing her head on the girls chest and her arm around her waist feeling warm already. Hope places and arm around Josie pulling her closer to keep her warm thanks to her wolf. Josie leans up and places a kiss on the tribrids lips before snuggling back on the girls chest letting sleep take over her body. Once the brunette is soundly asleep Hope places a gentle kiss on top of her head before falling into a deep sleep with a small smile on her face.

Both girls exhausted but happy about how their day ended knowing they have a great year and future ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope yall enjoyed! Tell me what you thought about it in the comments.


End file.
